Voiles Week 2016
by Nogitsunelovesstiles
Summary: Day 1, Day 2, Day 4, Day 5 and Day 6.
1. Day 1

Day One: Valentine's Day

Stiles walked in the door to his house after he went shopping for groceries for the month. Stiles placed one of the bags on the kitchen counter. Stiles noticed red rose petals on the floor going from the door up the stairs.

'Weird'

Was Derek back?

Apart of him was excited to see Derek after he left. He followed the red petals as fast as he could, not caring that he still had the other bag in his hand. It smelled of cinnamon and once he got to his room. He had a look of disgusted shock as he looked at The Nogitsune in nothing but his bandages lying on his bed posing seductively.

"Stiles, be my Valentine"

Stiles dropped the plastic bag as he simply stared at the demon.


	2. Day 2

Voiles Week Day 2: Void as a Deity

They worshiped him as a god, fearful to make him angry. The people who worshipped him gave him a sacrifice to spare their crops and fields once every year. They prayed to him at the great Nemeton stump. One day He gave them a sign to give him the only child as sacrifice of the Stilinski Family. He burned the Stilinski house down, using nature to his advantage. The people brought the scared but willing boy to the Nemeton, chaining him to the stump with a rope. The boy knew if he didn't so this, his people would suffer. The people began chanting to the Stump, bowing as they knew he would come soon. He gave them a sign that he was there. One of the Villagers shouted "The great god has come"

Every villager stayed in the bowed position as the sacrifice looked around in panic as wind blew around him. The boy then gasped as he saw the great god had come, sauntering to the great Nemeton stump. Stiles realized that this 'God' was not a god at all. He screamed to the villagers to look up, but none of his people would. The bandaged Demon reached for the boy's tied ankle and tore the rope from the stump and began taking the struggling boy, who was grasping at the earth and screaming not to be taken away by what his people called "God"

He called it a Demon and it was tricking his people


	3. Day 4

Day 4: Inner Demons

Stiles kept Derek outside his walls, in fear of his inner demons ruining what he desperately craved but couldn't let himself have. Derek wanted to start something with Stiles, but Stiles rejected his advances at every turn.

"Why won't you let yourself be happy, Stiles" Derek asked, finally confronting Stiles.

"Because…"Stiles mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"Because why?" Derek demanded

"…My inner demons won't let me!" Stiles shouted at Derek

Derek pulled Stiles into a hug while gently kissing his head.


	4. Day 5

Voiles Week Day 5: Stockholm syndrome

"Your flesh is mine, your will is mine" Void whispers in Stiles ear as it wraps its arms around his shoulders as Stiles sat cross-legged in front of the Nemeton between his captors legs. Stiles dared not to speak, in fear of getting the bandaged demon upset. The Demon suddenly grips Stiles' hair, forcing him to look at a darker version of himself. Stiles slightly winced at the pain.

"Right, Stiles?" The Clone chuckled as he smirked and he released his prisoner's hair. He knew Stiles would answer any moment now. Just like a good Pet.

"…" Stiles stayed silent as he looked at himself in anger but it disappeared almost instantly when he realized what he was doing.

His darker version's eyes darkened in anger as he raised his hand, as if to hit Stiles on the head. Stiles closed his eyes as he waited to be punished. The prisoner simply felt a hand gently ruffle his hair, which confused him greatly. He disobeyed him, so why didn't he get hit?

"Got you" The demon smiled, when Stiles finally opened his eyes to look at him.

Was that a joke?

Yes.

It was always a joke from the very beginning.

Stiles began to laugh as he laid his head down on the demon's thigh.

"I'm yours" Stiles smiles as he looked up at his own face.

"Good Boy" Void smirked as he petted his pet's hair.

"You're a nice fox, aren't you?" Stiles said quietly to the Trickster Demon.

"I guess so, Stiles" Void chuckled darkly "I guess so…"


	5. Day 6

Day 6 Merging

"The Nogitsune is gone, Stiles" Liam said, as he looked down on Stiles bruised form on the cool autumn ground.

Liam grinned as he prepared to kill Stiles with his clawed hand.

Stiles closed his eyes waiting for the finishing blow.

Liam sharp ears heard a twig snap in the woods, causing him to look to the left then to the right.

Stiles looked behind Liam and saw The Nogitsune standing there on the road watching Liam.

"Stiles..." The Nogitsune said as he turned around and began walking into the forest.

"Do you want to leave here, alive?" The Nogitsune said as he came behind and gripped Stiles shoulder. Stiles jumped at the touch as he looked up at the familiar bandaged demon.

Liam turned around at the new voice and chuckled at the sight of the two.

"Isn't this cute?" Liam began as he chuckled while he briefly looked at the ground before looking back up at them. "The boy and his demon fox together again"

"We can walk out of this place" The Nogitsune stated as he lightly squeezed Stiles' shoulder as reassurance.

No

"We can save you from him" The Nogitsune stated, as he looked down at Stiles

Go away!

"Let Me In" The Nogitsune asked Stiles

Liam started walking towards them, in a furious manner. With his claws out, ready to tear flesh.

Wind blew around the three of them.

"You better get up, Stiles" The Nogitsune taunted as he watched Liam get closer.

Stiles began to try and crawl away from the pursuing Liam. Soon Liam was on top of him and he raised his claws and began swiping at Stiles' back. His white shirt ripped and now stained with crimson red. Stiles screamed in pain.

"Say I let you in" Void stated as he walked through the trees while watching the scene before him with glee.

I

Let

You

In…


End file.
